1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a generation vibration in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a flat panel unit that provides a user with a sense of touch through the flat panel unit, and a vibration generation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal can perform various functions implemented by wireless communication and application programs. It includes, by way of example, a personal mobile communication terminal, personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phone, international mobile communications 2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, and wireless local area network (WLAN) terminal.
With steady advances in technologies, mobile terminals have become miniaturized and lightweight, and have now evolved into multifunction convergence terminals that perform various functions related to MP3 audio, digital photographing, navigation, and Internet browsing. In today word, mobile terminals are one of the necessaries of life.
Various technologies have been applied to mobile terminals. For example, touch screens are installed on the display units of mobile terminals, so that users can execute various functions by touching the screens. Flat panel sound technology is also applied to mobile terminals.
Currently, flat panel sound technology is used for producing only high-frequency sounds to prevent screen distortions due to vibrations, and woofers are separately used to produce low-frequency sounds. The application of flat panel sound technology to mobile terminals (in particular, those having touch screens) is somewhat unsatisfactory.